Une histoire de crème
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Quand James décide d'offrir une crème à Lily, ça peut changer bien des choses.


C'est moi ou il n'y a aucun intérêt à disclaimer ? Après tout, tout le monde sait qu' Harry Potter n'a pas été créé par Bella Black... bien malheureusement !

Voilà... encore un petit commentaire qui ne sert à rien (que je suis sûre d'ailleurs que la plupart ne prend pas la peine de lire... et je ne peux pas leur en vouloir vu l'intérêt de la chose...) !

Je trouve cet OS un peu bizarre... il manque quelque chose mais je ne trouve pas quoi (donc si vous le voyez, prévenez-moi !).

Bon... je sens que je vous ennuie, donc je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture !

(Ca sert à quoi de signer ? Tout le monde sait que c'est moi, non ? Il suffit de regarder juste un peu plus haut... xD)

* * *

**Une histoire de crème**

**- - -**

- Potter !

- Lily chérie ? Ta voix est comme une ampoule au milieu de la nuit...

Sirius se mordit la langue mais ne put empêcher le commentaire de fuser.

- Belle, mais énervante.

- Sirius !

- Mais c'est ce que tu dis tout le temps, James !

Ce dernier serra les dents.

- Ta gueule...

- Tu deviens poète, Potter ?

- Hum. Plutôt philosophe.

- Super. Tant que tu ne deviens pas créateur.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche d'incompréhension.

- Hein ?

Lily dévoila un tee-shirt jaune et rose à fleurs et une jupe verte beaucoup trop grande pour sa petite taille.

- C'est quoi ces loques ?

James sourit, sûr de lui.

- Ton cadeau de Noël, Lilou !

- Des haillons ? Merci !

- Tu n'as rien compris, Lily...

- Moi non plus, affirma l'animagus chien.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoute. Ces habits te permettront de déterminer qui t'aime pour ce que tu es, Lily. Si moi je te trouve belle avec, ça veut dire que je t'aime vraiment.

- Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? soupira-t-elle.

- Parce que tu ne réfléchis pas assez, Lily !

Elle toussota légèrement.

- Tu me trouves belle avec ça, Potter ?

- Même magnifique.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'as pas de goût.

Sur ce elle partit en faisant claquer ses chaussures contre le carrelage.

- - -

James resta silencieux quelques secondes puis leva la tête, préoccupé.

- C'était si moche que ça ?

Sirius mima une envie de vomir.

- Même atroce.

- Oh.

James parut tellement décontenancé que son meilleur ami en eut pitié.

- Tu sais, ça ne peut pas être pire que l'année dernière...

- Les tampons ? Elle était de mauvaise humeur, elle devait être dans la mauvaise période du mois... Je tombais à pique, non ?

- Ou que l'année d'avant...

- Le rasoir ? Il m'a coûté une fortune ! Il était en argent !

- Et que l'année encore d'avant...

- Je continue à soutenir que cette boîte de cure-dents était une oeuvre d'art !

- Tout comme le déodorant de la troisième année...

- Il sentait tellement bon ! On aurait dit du parfum !

- Il sentait les WC !

- Et alors ?

Sirius soupira, désespéré.

- Tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on offre à une fille !

- Heureusement alors que j'ai mis cette crème sous son lit...

Le visage de Sirius vira au blanc.

- James... on ne parle pas de la même crème quand même ?

- Ben...

- POOOOOOOTEEEEEEEEERR !

- Oh putain ! Je te laisse mec, à plus.

Et Sirius détala comme un lapin juste avant que Lily Evans ne descende en trombe dans la salle commune.

- Potter, c'est QUOI ton problème ?

- Oh Lily, tu as trouvé ma crème ?

- Ton truc anti-rides ? Tu te fiche de moi j'espère ?

- Lilou, ne soyons pas vulgaire !

Elle tendit à bout de bras le pot pour le mettre juste sous le nez de James.

- _A partir de quarante ans_ ! récita-t-elle.

- Tu es juste un peu en avance...

- De plus de vingt ans !

Elle frappa le pot contre le mur et il se fendit sur le côté.

- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à le manger ton truc !

Elle lui enfonça dans la bouche, furieuse. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que James tomberait en même temps que le pot. Il était tout rouge. Et Lily s'affola.

- Merde merde merde...

James essaya de parler mais un profond râle s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Putain... c'est toxique ou quoi ton truc ?!

Le coeur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle paniquait totalement.

- JE FAIS QUOI ?

James respira et un son aigu sorti de ses lèvres.

- Potter, essais de respirer...

Elle lui ouvrit grand la bouche et approcha son oreille de celle-ci.

- Pré...nom...

- Quoi, prénom ? Merde, elle est hallucinogène aussi ta crème ?!

- Pré...nom...

- On dirait Dark Vador ! Arrête de parler James !

Il afficha alors un sourire de gracier et leva son pouce en signe de victoire.

- Pré...nom... sourit-il.

- Tout ça pour que je t'appelle James ? Mais tu es grave, ma parole !

Il sourit encore et hocha la tête. Puis il se mit à baver.

- Olala... ça donne peut-être la rage ! Ecoute James, il faut que tu fasses ce que je te dis, d'accord ?

Un nouvel hochement de tête suivi d'un petit "oui".

- Arrête de parler, j'ai l'impression d'être dans la guerre des étoiles ! Ca donne des frissons.

- Hein ?

Elle sursauta.

- Tu fais peur !

Elle le poussa pour le mettre face contre terre.

- Crache !

Et il fit ce qu'elle disait. Il reprit peu à peu une couleur normale. Lily saisit finalement sa main et monta en courant au dortoir des garçons, traînant le jeune homme derrière elle. Elle défonça quasiment la porte pour entrer et l'amena dans la salle de bain. Elle le jeta sous la douche, appuya sur le bouton d'eau froide et le rejoignit. C'était froid. Elle tremblait. James avait la tête qui tournait et s'affaissa sur le sol glacé. Il gémit. Lily se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- James... James, dis-moi que tu vas bien...

Silence. Lily s'agrippa au cou du jeune homme et se mit à pleurer sur son épaule.

- Oh James... dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas tué...

Silence.

- James... Dis quelque chose...

Elle plaça ses deux mains autour de son visage et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Il n'eut aucune réaction.

- James...

Elle posa à nouveau sa bouche contre la sienne puis l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'elle pu. Quans elle se retira, elle sentit James sourire contre elle. Il vint taquiner la joue de la jeune fille de sa langue et murmura :

- Si déjà tu me laissais respirer...

La jeune fille rougit immédiatement.

- Hum... La panique, tu sais...

- Tu simules très bien l'amour en tout cas...

Elle s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Oh. Emerick était un bon professeur...

- Ce sale petit blondinet que tu embrassais toujours devant moi ?

- Lui-même.

- Dis-moi Lily, pourquoi tu faisais ça ?

- Peut-être pour te rendre jaloux...

- Sans rire ? C'était cruel !

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide. Il soupira.

- Pourquoi je ne peux jamais t'en vouloir à toi ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupée dans son élan par une voix stridente.

- OH MON DIEU REMUUUS ! APPORTE L'APPAREIL !!

James et Lily se réveillèrent, comme sortis d'une certaine léthargie. Sirius donna une grande accolade à son meilleur ami.

- Mon pote, tu as réussi !

Il essuya une larme imaginaire.

- REMUUS ! Notre fils est devenu grand !

Le loup-garou déboula à ce moment dans la pièce.

- Mumus ! Regarde James qui a fait des cochonneries dans la douche avec notre petit nénuphar !

- Hé ! On n'a pas fait de cochonneries ! La cochonnerie c'était plutôt cette crème pourrie ! protesta le nénuphar en question.

- Lilou... si tu voyais comme tu rougis ! Incroyable !

- Sirius, lâche-nous, tu veux ?

- Vous êtes tellement mignons, James !

Ce fut au tour de l'animagus cerf de devenir pivoine.

- Oh mais tu as raison mon Patmol ! C'est tout trempés qu'ils sont les plus beaux !

- Oh Remus, ne viens pas nous enfoncer...

Lily se leva et sortit de la douche. L'eau qui avait infiltré ses habits gouttait sur le sol. James l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de partir parce que ces deux imbéciles sont arrivés !

- Non non, ne soyez pas timides les petits ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser !

Sirius jubilait. Il adorait gêner les gens. _Et ça, Lily le savait._

- C'est vrai ?! dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Euh... oui oui, je n'attends que ça.

Elle fit mine d'être émue.

- Merci... Je n'osais pas demander !

Elle marcha vers James, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Tout en restant collée à lui elle le poussa jusqu'au mur et le coinca contre. Elle passa alors ses mains sous le tee-shirt du jeune homme, caressant inlassablement ses abdos pendant qu'il la serrait par la taille contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Euh... Je crois qu'on va vous laisser...

Lily eut un sourire vainqueur quand elle vit le visage couleur tomate de Sirius.

- Je t'en prie, mon cher. J'avais fini pour aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit de la pièce lentement. Arrivée à la porte elle adressa un dernier sourire et un signe de main à James.

- - -

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Sirius, interloqué en fixant son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami qui préférait gober des mouches que de lui répondre.

- Oh oh James... Je te parle...

- DEPUIS UNE MINUTE, SIRIUS ! cria la voix de la jeune fille rousse qui venait de les quitter.

Puis un bruit de porte qu'on claque se fit entendre. Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes puis souffla.

- Euh... c'était quoi déjà la marque de ta crème ?


End file.
